


A Home For Christmas

by mansikka



Series: Getting Domestic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Christopher's first Christmas with the Winchesters.





	1. An Icy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) well here is what is (probably) the last installment in this series; considering it was only going to be something short we've come quite a long way! This is mostly written for those who have been excited about this story since the very beginning; thank you for sticking with it to the very end! It might be that a one-shot comes to mind at a later stage but at the moment it feels like we've visited this little 'verse enough. But as always, we will see :)
> 
> So, to wedge this in as best as possible for the timeline of this 'verse: this particular story should really be read after Paperwork (chapter 34) of the original Getting Domestic.
> 
> All art in this series is done by the lovely [dmsilvis](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
>    
> 

"Who did you get this morning, Bud?"

Christopher hums around the piece of chocolate in his mouth while dancing on the spot, smacking his lips together once he's swallowed and carefully putting the advent calendar back on its hook. "BB8."

"BB8, huh?" Dean says, smiling when Christopher leans into him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Yes. Do you think BB8 can skate?"

Dean pats the back of Christopher's head and laughs, thinking of the open air rink they've promised to take Christopher to on the weekend and assuming it has inspired this question. "Well. If he can move on sand, and grass, and dirt, I think he can probably move on ice too. So, sure."

Christopher hums at this, apparently pleased with his answer for the way he nuzzles against his stomach before pulling away to drain his glass of milk.

"Do you know all the words to your songs?" Cas asks, lifting a fridge magnet to pull down the crinkled page of lyrics and handing it to him.

Christopher nods vigorously, and Dean catches Cas' eye as they start to clear up after breakfast, smiling as Christopher bellows out the words he's been rehearsing for their school performance.

"Want me to drop you at the library, Cas?" Dean asks as he kisses his shoulder, grabbing a dish towel to dry the plates Cas is rinsing over.

"No, it's okay. I don't need to be in until ten."

"I don't think I'll be back before lunch," Dean tells him as he takes a glass from his hand.

"How many cars today? Four?"

"Five," Dean amends, sighing. "You'd think people've never seen ice on the roads before."

"It is the season for reckless driving," Cas replies, and it makes Dean throw his head back laughing for the words half-sung along to the Christmas song.

"I need my new pencil case," Christopher announces, and before they even have the chance to look at him, Christopher is charging up the stairs.

"Damn thing's almost as big as his backpack," Dean mutters, smiling when Cas plucks at his shirt.

"Yes," Cas agrees, "it is. But more importantly, _your_ advent gift will be waiting under your pillow for when you return later this afternoon."

Dean can't help the way his stomach jolts for it, thinking of the other _gifts_ Cas has been giving him in the lead up to Christmas and half-wanting to ask what it is. "I, uh… I can't wait."

"You will have to," Cas replies, with a quick kiss to his cheek and nodding towards the stairs as Christopher charges back down, waving his new shark pencil case and making whooshing noises with it as he goes.

"You ready to go, Bud?" Dean asks, squeezing Cas' sides before moving back and catching Christopher's backpack as he shoves it into his hands.

Christopher nods back, slotting the pencil case in, then sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth as he concentrates on zipping the bag up.

"Have a good day," Cas mumbles when Christopher moves to press into his side as they're stood at the front door, absently flattening down a lock of hair that refuses to sit right.

" _Polar Express_ ," Christopher stage whispers at him making Cas smile. It's either his request for what he wants Cas to read him this evening, or the book Christopher has decided he should read to his avid listeners at work.

"Of course," Cas replies, holding Christopher's bag as Dean helps him button up his jacket.

"See you later," Dean says, leaning in to kiss him goodbye.

"Be careful on the steps in case there is ice," Cas calls out as they step outside, both he and Dean watching as Christopher carefully creeps down them not wanting to slip.

Dean gets Christopher settled in the Impala, turns to blow kisses to a still-watching Cas, then climbs in, carefully turning the car out of their drive.

"Any requests?" he calls back to Christopher on the back seat.

"Your music," Christopher tells him, waving enthusiastically at Cas until he disappears from sight.

"Alright," Dean agrees, slotting the tape into the deck and adjusting the volume. Smiling to himself as Christopher mumbles along to the words of Ramble On.

***


	2. Angels

Dean turns over the small parcel in his hands still talking himself both in and out of giving it, repeating to himself the words of Christopher's therapist Loren, and hoping that they're doing the right thing.

Dean is _excited_ for their first Christmas with Christopher, the thought of seeing his face opening presents on Christmas morning keeping him smiling almost all of the time. Though since they officially started the adoption process early in September, both Dean and Cas have been overthinking everything. Second-guessing every decision they make about Christopher as they try to do what is best for him.

Including this one, Dean thinks, turning the parcel over yet again. Loren seemed to think it was important, and helpful for Christopher, though all Dean is imagining now is all the ways they're going to have to try to make it up to him if he gets upset. Cas is just as worried too, Dean can tell as he watches him walk Christopher towards the couch with his hands on his shoulders, scooping him up to make him giggle before dropping down beside Dean, with Christopher half-sprawled across his lap.

"He's _tickling_ me," Christopher protests, giggling harder as he tries to grab Dean's hand for protection.

"Well. Maybe we should just tickle him back," Dean replies, sliding the parcel he's been mulling over on to the table to scoop Christopher up in his arms, and both of them then turning their attention to Cas.

Cas calls out in mock-protest as they tickle him, pretending to pull away from them both, before snatching at Dean's hand to inspect it and accusing him of having claws.

"He is a _tiger_ ," Christopher announces, making roaring noises as he settles between them, breathless with giggles as he rests a hand on each of their thighs to hoist himself upright. Dean trying to roar back only makes him laugh harder, and it takes a few minutes for Christopher's hiccups from laughing so much to subside.

"We, uh… we have something for you," Dean tells him when he thinks Christopher is calm enough, catching Cas' eye over his head before leaning for the parcel that he rests in Christopher's lap.

"A Christmas present?" Christopher asks, his fingers tugging at the small bow that is tied around it.

"Kind of."

"This is… about your _parents_ ," Cas adds, quickly darting to look at Dean for support.

"I can't see them anymore," Christopher says softly, still toying with the bow. His head drops forward a little, and the thought of him being sad breaks Dean's heart.

"Uh… no, Bud. No, you can't," Dean says, catching the brightness in Cas' eyes and feeling helpless for it. "But that doesn't mean they aren't thinking of you, or watching over you to make sure you're doing okay."

"I am sure they are thinking about you all the time," Cas adds, just as soft. Dean catches the way his voice cracks, shooting him a sympathetic look that earns him a tight smile back.

"Sometimes when I'm sleeping, I can see them," Christopher says, his hand back to squeezing Cas' thigh as he sometimes does when he's upset or uncertain.

"That's _good_ ," Dean says, hoping it's the right thing to say. "They're just checking in on you. Making sure you're doing okay."

"Floss stole the bulbs from the Christmas tree," Christopher says then, and it takes Dean a few seconds to remember Christopher talking about his former cat.

"Uh… did they?"

"My mom said it's 'cos she was a girl, and she liked shiny things."

"Well. Maybe—"

"But that's _stupid_. 'Cos boys can like shiny stuff too," Christopher adds.

Dean looks up to catch the approving amusement on Cas' face and clears his throat. "Of course they can."

"In any case," Cas says. "We wanted to give you something to remind you of your parents. So you know that they haven't forgotten about you, just because they are _gone_."

"That's what this is," Dean adds, tapping his finger on the box.

Christopher nods, and after he's plucked at the ribbon another couple of times begins to pull it, with Cas quickly reaching out to help so it doesn't knot. He holds the box steady as Christopher lifts off the lid, then raises his hand up just in case he drops the ornament as he pulls it out from its tissue paper bed.

Two heavy, simply cut angels dangle from his fingers when Christopher holds them up on the string. It had taken Dean and Cas a good hour to choose this decoration, with a heated discussion about accuracy and wing proportion earning them several looks from people passing them in the aisle. This was the one Cas deemed the least offensive, and Dean thought he could look at without finding it too _twee_. Christopher seems to approve though, gently raising a finger to stroke over their faces before holding the figurine in his hand, pushing away the box as he does.

"They get to have Christmas with us," Christopher says as he holds the angels up on their string again, inspecting them as they catch the light.

"They can," Cas agrees. "Would you like to hang them on our tree?"

Christopher nods, using Dean's leg for balance as he slides from the couch, carefully cradling the angels to his chest as the three of them walk over to their tree.

"Where do you want them, Christopher?" Dean asks, holding his arms out when Christopher gestures to be picked up.

" _Here_ ," Christopher says, pointing at a spot almost to the top of the tree and almost dead-center, as though from this position the angels can best see the room.

"Okay," Dean agrees, holding Christopher steady as he leans in and carefully loops the string over the branch, and Cas reaches out to pinch it over so the decoration will stay in place.

Christopher prods at the ornament tucking his head into Dean's neck, as Dean sways him in his arms. Dean smiles as Cas rests a hand on Christopher's back, then laughs as Christopher grabs his sleeve to tug him closer, and they hold him up between them until he wriggles to get down.

"Do you think _Sam_ is taller than our Christmas tree?" Christopher asks as he slots his hands into Dean's and Cas'.

"Almost, yeah."

"Do you think my parents will be scared 'cos he's so big, and they're so little now?" Christopher adds, leaving Dean to smile at Cas for his logic.

"Uh. I hope not. But we'll tell Sam to be careful, just in case."

"Sam says _Eileen_ is _his_ angel," Christopher says then, and it takes Dean all the restraint he has to hold in his laughter.

"Oh?"

"When they came for _pizza_ ," Christopher adds, referring to a couple of weeks earlier, which will be only maybe the sixth time Christopher has met Sam, Eileen, and Mom. He already has them all wrapped around his little finger.

Dean desperately wants to hear more about this conversation that Christopher has overheard between Sam and Eileen, but Cas' raised eyebrow tells him he shouldn't ask.

"The next time you will see Sam and Eileen will be for Christmas," Cas tells him, and Christopher looks up grinning at them both.

"And _everyone_ ," Christopher adds.

Dean thinks it's in excitement, hopes at the very least that Christopher isn't daunted by the idea of the houseful that will be at theirs for Christmas. He and Cas have spent many a night planning for it, then worrying that Christopher will be overwhelmed. Jody, Donna, and Alex have only met Christopher once so far, yet even if he's probably biased Dean thinks they are completely in love with him already. Claire has been here a few more times, keeping up her tradition of visiting for Halloween and a couple more weekends besides. Christopher adores Claire, even if he is still shy around her. Typically peeking out from behind Dean or Cas' side for the first couple of hours after she arrives, then bravely coming out to talk to her, all traces of shyness disappearing when they paint together or play board games.

"Can I stay up late?" Christopher asks, tugging on both of their hands.

"Tonight?"

" _No_ , silly," Christopher says, laughing. "For when _Santa_ comes."

"We'll think about it," Dean says as he winks at him, avoiding Cas' eyes and hopefully a _discussion_ about how important it is that Christopher gets adequate sleep.

"Okay. Can I go paint now?"

"Sure, Bud," Dean tells him, smiling as Christopher leans into each of their sides again before dropping their hands and running back to the dining table, completely unfazed by their angel gift.

"Worrying over nothing again, huh, Cas?" Dean says, gently nudging at the angels on their branch before kissing him.

"As always," Cas agrees with an exasperated sigh. "I need coffee."

"One coffee coming up—"

"I'll make it," Cas says, shaking his head and nodding towards the couch for Dean to sit back down.

***


	3. A Concert

"What you got there, Cas?" Dean asks after watching him climb out of the car swinging a bag in his hand, surprised he didn't notice it when he'd picked him up outside the library.

"You'll see."

Dean smiles at the deliberate mysteriousness in Cas' tone, following him into the house intent on making lunch. But Cas has other ideas, apparently, since as soon as they have their shoes and coats off he's dragging him through to the back of the house, and pulling out a bright yellow box file that he sets proudly in the middle of the table.

"What's that for?" Dean asks as he comes to wrap his hands around the edge of the table, watching as Cas turns away.

"For these," Cas says, coming back with a small stack of paper as well as a smaller file that he tips out the contents of and begins to rummage through.

Dean picks up the first sheet of paper closest to his hand, smiling at the letter that is Christopher's acceptance into his school. There is a certificate from the craft club he tried a few weeks back, and a flyer for the soccer practice he tried once but didn't like. They keep everything to do with Christopher. Every letter they collect together as a portfolio for his adoption, and every other thing they can lay their hands on as well.

"I thought," Cas says, beginning to sort the papers into two piles, "we could be more organized with these."

"Okay."

"These," Cas says, brandishing a small pile that includes things like reports from Christopher's therapist and a health card from their doctor, "we need to keep for Monica."

Their social worker, Dean thinks, nodding. A woman that reminds him a lot of Missouri, who is fiercely good at her job, kind, yet terrifying at the same time. To him and Cas, anyway, since Christopher is so unfazed by her company that he thinks nothing at all of dragging her up the stairs on her house visits to show her all the toys in his room.

"Yep. They are," Dean agrees, knowing Monica already has a copy of everything but likes to keep doubles for themselves.

"And these," Cas adds, picking up the other pile he's making full of theater ticket stubs, a strip of photos of the three of them in a booth, and all kinds of other fun things besides, "I thought it would be good to keep together as well."

"Like a memory box," Dean says in realization, helping him sort through the pile.

"Exactly. And, so we have somewhere to keep this."

Dean watches Cas walk away again, returning from the kitchen with a pristine copy of the programme for tonight's concert at Christopher's school, along with the crinkled up one from under the fridge magnet, covered in Christopher's drawings.

"I thought it would be good to keep _one_ copy that we can look at… in the future," Cas says, carefully laying the screwed up one on the top of the pile in the file box and closing the lid, then resting the clean one on top for them to read.

"He's either gonna be awake all night for being excited, or he's gonna crash the second we get him home," Dean says, looking at the time the concert is finishing and imagining lots of sleepy faces in class tomorrow morning.

"Yes."

"Gotta tell you, Cas. I don't envy any place we're taking them to beforehand or none of the teachers backstage with them getting them ready hyped up on junk food."

"No," Cas agrees, though his smile is mischievous as though he likes the idea.

***

The McDonalds the parents settle on is heaving, with excitable children ready for their dinner and the Christmas concert practically vibrating with excitement as they wait for their meals. Dean clocks the first fight over the toys in the happy meals after about fifteen minutes, wincing as Christopher's teary-eyed classmate is led away to the bathroom for dropping most of her box of juice down her skirt in the skirmish.

Christopher is a little quiet, though Dean can tell how excited he is by the way he keeps looking around them and breaking out in big smiles. He even kneels and turns around on his seat to talk to some friends behind them, the three boys singing loudly and out of tune as they practice for later tonight.

"I hope this isn't too overwhelming."

Dean looks up to see a couple at the end of their table, a dad with a baby asleep in the crook of his arm as the mom first looks across the restaurant trying to call their child back, then smiles when Christopher gives her a shy wave.

"Uh—"

"Flora," she says, waving introduction. "This is Dan. And this little guy is Peter."

"Your son sometimes plays with ours during recess," Dan adds as Christopher shyly presses into Cas' side and mumbles _James_ against his arm.

"Oh. Hi," Dean says with a polite wave back, wondering if he should stand to shake hands.

"We've been doing this McDonalds thing before the concert for the past three years now. Our eldest, Simon, was in the first year we tried it. Always seems like a great idea."

"Always forget how _loud_ we all get," Dan adds, laughing, and hugging James into his side as he comes to join them.

Christopher immediately becomes animated, the two boys excitedly chattering about their Christmas sweaters and Santa hats that are the costumes they're all wearing for the concert. Christopher chose to decorate a Yoda sweater for his. Yoda has bells hanging from each ear and a string of tinsel sewn on like a necklace. He would have had flashing pins as well to decorate his lightsaber, but a hurried reminder sent around in an email from the teachers warned about them being a fire hazard as well as a distraction during the concert, so the pins found their way on to their tree instead.

"I think he's doing okay," Dean says quiet enough to avoid Christopher noticing as he nods towards the two boys speaking.

"Well. I was more worried this might all be a bit overwhelming for _you_ ," Flora says with what seems to be an embarrassed smile. "I know you only joined the school after summer—"

"Flora organizes Sunday school at the local church," Cas says out of nowhere, disdain in his voice that leaves Dean wondering if he should maybe make excuses for them to leave.

"Christopher is always welcome to—"

"Our son will not be attending," Cas replies, curt, and pointed, and quiet enough to let Dean know he is seething about this.

"But—"

"There are numerous faiths of equal importance practiced throughout this world."

"And yet. You are attending a carol concert—"

"Christmas," Dean blurts out, with a quick glance at Christopher who is thankfully oblivious to the brewing argument over his head. "It's a Christmas concert, not carols, so—"

"With roots in Christianity—"

"Stolen from pagan traditions for a mid-winter festival to escape the bleakness of harsh conditions," Cas finishes for her, scowling.

"I'm just… here for the turkey and the spiked eggnog," Dean says, and of course, that is the moment Christopher chooses to look up.

"What's eggnog?"

"It is a drink for grown-ups," Cas replies, still glaring back at Flora.

"Does it have _eggs_ in it?" James says as he pulls back from the table looking disgusted.

"I—"

"We should be leaving," Cas says, tidying up their trays. "Christopher. Would you like to use the bathroom before we leave?"

"I think so," he replies, following Cas as he slides from his chair and pressing tightly into his side leaving Dean to stand awkwardly with Flora and Dan, having no clue what to say.

"He's, uh… he—"

Dean's pitiful excuses for whatever has put Cas in a mood are thankfully not needed, as one of the other parents shouts out that they all need to get ready to leave.

There is a tussle beside the Impala as Christopher insists on changing into his sweater before they leave the restaurant parking lot, and Christmas songs sang all the way back to the school. Christopher kisses them both goodbye before running and yelling to join his classmates at the back of the hall behind the curtain, and Dean takes Cas by the hand to lead him to seats as close to the front yet as far away from _Flora_ as he can.

"You, uh… wanna tell me what happened back there, Cas?" Dean asks as he shrugs out of his jacket and beckons for Cas to do the same.

" _Flora_ is one of the most appalling excuses of a _Christian_ I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"Uh..."

"Did you know that it was _her_ , and her _cronies_ , who attempted to have that soup kitchen removed from the town center because the homeless people queuing up for possibly their only meal of the day did so in front of their church, and were _unsightly_?"

"I… did not," Dean replies. "I—"

"We should all think of others, no matter our beliefs or—"

"Cas," Dean says, leaning in to kiss him quiet. "I hear you. Okay? And I agree with… everything you're saying. But why are you gonna let someone like _Flora_ ruin our kid's first school concert, huh?"

Cas opens his mouth to speak but doesn't look like he trusts himself to keep talking, so leans in for another kiss and ducks beneath Dean's arm instead. Dean smiles, pressing a kiss into his hair, pulling his phone from his pocket at a difficult angle ready for taking pictures as soon as Christopher is on the stage.

***

When the hall is teeming with proud parents, and they can hear the nervous excited energy backstage draw to a loud whisper, the lights go down, and one of the teachers takes to the stage. Cas ducks back out from under Dean's arm to retrieve his own phone, the two of them turning to grin at each other as they wait.

Dean's stomach is in knots. Christopher has every single song word perfect, and has been talking about little else for days. But when he appears on the stage he looks so tiny and unsure of himself, that without thinking Dean is calling out to him to let him know they are here.

Christopher's face lights up, relief giving way to him beaming back at them and giving a shy wave. He gets in line with his other classmates, giggling and whispering one minute then clearly rehearsing his words under his breath the next. There is a moment of chaos when the teacher tries to get everyone to take a step back to make more room, with the tree on the corner of the stage almost falling in the process, caught only by an avid eyed parent checking for his daughter on stage.

The first bars of _I Wish It Could Be Christmas Every Day_ start, and Dean holds his breath for the nervous giggle that seems to wave across the stage. The teacher is louder than anyone to start with, and there are several eager parents mouthing the words at their children, including Dean and Cas. But by the second verse everyone is joining in, and Cas is squeezing Dean's thigh in relief, briefly catching his eye and smiling at him.

Dean takes as many pictures as he can though doesn't want to miss a moment. So fiercely proud of Christopher up on that stage that he can't even pretend there aren't tears in his eyes. They get through _I'll Be Home For Christmas_ , which Dean thinks is a weird choice for a school concert, and some far happier ones besides. But when they draw to a close with _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ , complete with fake snow and a display supposed to look like candlelight, the whole hall is in a sobbing mess.

Everyone is trying to hide it, then laughing for it, wiping tears and discreetly passing tissues out of sight. And as the last notes are hit with varying levels of success, all the parents are on their feet and cheering. Cas, Dean thinks, louder than anyone.

It is a chaotic few minutes after the teacher who organized the concert graciously accepts a bouquet of flowers, and a few school announcements are given for the remainder of the year. The children are told to leave in an orderly fashion by the stairs to the back of the stage. But the moment their feet touch the floor of the hall they are running, and pretty soon Dean and Cas are trying to peer over everyone's heads in frantic search for Christopher.

Christopher though, Dean's relieved and proud to see, is waiting just to the side of the steps out of the path of everyone else, just like they had arranged before the concert. He jumps up and down when he sees them, flinging himself into Cas' arms the moment he reaches out. He grabs Dean to pull him closer so the three of them are huddled together for a few seconds before turning to make their way out.

"You did great, Buddy," Dean tells Christopher once they are outside and can hear each other speak.

"It was _awesome_ ," Christopher declares, chattering excitedly about everything that happened, all the camera flashes in their faces, and some poor unfortunate kid backstage, who had gotten so excited they peed themselves.

He keeps talking all the way home, as Cas slides his hand into Dean's lap for him to hold, the two of them smiling at each other and attempting to get a word in when they can.

***


	4. School's Out

There are only a couple of days before Christmas. Dean doesn't know whether it's the adoption process, everything leading up to Christmas, or Christmas Day itself that's made him lose more sleep this past week than he has done in _years_. But he's _exhausted_ , and very happy to have fixed his last car until after New Year.

It's not in a bad way that he's losing sleeping thinking about everything at once; Dean will take being too _excited_ to sleep over worrying about the end of the world or whatever else life has to throw at him any day. It's just all so _much_ to be dealing with. Dean doesn't know how he'd deal with a single moment of any of it if Cas wasn't also tossing and turning beside him in bed.

Cas is due out any minute. Dean checks the time on his phone then ducks to peer over the library steps, smiling at the few decorations accumulated in the doorway. The cafe opposite has a window display that just _screams_ of Steve's handiwork, and everywhere Dean looks either side of the street there is something twinkling or sparkling.

There is nothing else he can physically do now, unless he gets home to realize he's forgotten half the ingredients he needs to buy for Christmas dinner. Though he has the whole thing so meticulously planned that it's doubtful he's left anything out. Every Christmas gift he's bought is now wrapped and either beneath the tree or on a high shelf in his and Cas' closet out of sight. They have extra fat balls for the birds to last them over the festive period, an extra couple of sacks of kibble just in case the weather turns bad, and just about everything else it's possible to think of as well. Dean's sure of it.

As he waits to see Cas coming down the steps Dean goes over his mental checklist of things he wanted to get done today. He's checked in on the Fergusons' place, everything as sound and secure as he can make it while they're away for the holidays, and Albus having already made himself at home at _theirs_. Albus is likely, this minute, curled up fast asleep on their couch, Dean thinks, snorting for the idea of how that damn dog _still_ thinks he's fooling them all. Creeping up on the couch when no one's looking and looking the picture of innocence from his bed beside it whenever anyone else is home. It's nice having Albus around for Christmas, seeing his stumpy tail waggle every time Christopher gets excited, which is always.

Albus is a comfort for Christopher as well, Dean knows he is. Just a couple of days ago when he'd gone up to check Christopher was asleep, he'd overheard him telling Albus about Christmas morning. Dean had tears in his eyes listening as Christopher told him not to be scared for all the people that were going to be around, promising him he'd sneak him an extra treat when no one was looking.

Dean is just mentally perfecting the bedrooms for Sam and Eileen, and Mom, when Cas opens the Impala door and slides in with a grateful sigh.

"Hey, Cas," he says, leaning across the seats to kiss him. "Good day?"

"We have checked out every single Christmas item that the library stocks," Cas says as he groans getting comfortable, reaching out for Dean's hand. "It has been chaotic."

"Oh yeah?" Dean says, raising his hand to kiss the back of before starting the engine. "You wait until a few minutes from now when we're outside school kicking out for Christmas. _That_ will be chaotic."

Cas hums in agreement, waving at a library patron as they turn the car out into the road. "I will be very happy to be home tonight with just the three of us."

"Just the calm before the storm, Cas," Dean replies, laughing, thinking of Sam, Eileen, and Mom arriving on Christmas Eve, and a whole carload of Donna, Jody, Claire, and Alex descending on them for Christmas lunch.

"A good storm," Cas replies, leaning to kiss his shoulder, and since they're stopped at lights leaning in for another, before slumping back.

***

Chaos was an understatement, Dean thinks, as he and Cas climb out the car and make their way to the front of the school. There seems to be every single parent of every single kid in the school waiting today, along with giddy younger siblings running around them, or bouncing in their strollers in anticipation.

Dean takes Cas' hand as they wait together, eyes on the doors that will swing open in mere seconds unleashing an excited onslaught of children into their parents' waiting arms. He tries to train his eye in on Christopher even before the first few heads appear, panicking that he might get crushed in the mini-stampede. But then Christopher is appearing, shy as he often is as he searches for them, then his face lighting up in delight as he barrels forward.

"Hey, Bud," Dean says as Christopher wraps himself around his waist, and Cas carefully takes the stack of Christmas cards and art from his hand. "You had a good day?"

"Uh huh," Christopher replies, resting his chin on Dean's stomach as he grins up at him. "We were _busy_."

"What were you doing?" Cas asks, wrapping Christopher up in a hug when he gets his turn.

" _Everything_ ," Christopher insists with a flair for the dramatic Dean will insist is Cas' doing. He winks at Cas over Christopher's head then turns to put Christopher's things into the trunk.

On the drive home, Christopher talks about a mile a minute, regaling them with all the Christmas food they've eaten, the songs they've sung, and stage-whispering about the presents they've made. When they get home he insists they don't look when he takes his stack of things from the trunk, yelling at Dean for peeking when he pretends to peer through his fingers.

The heat of the house hits them the moment they are inside, surprising Dean with the reminder of just how cold it is out. Albus is waiting to greet them, loyally going to Christopher first. Any ideas the Fergusons had about keeping him on a diet over Christmas were firmly thrown out the window the second they'd got him home.

" _Treats_ ," Christopher says still clutching his things, and jolting out of Cas' way when he holds his hands out to help.

Dean shrugs when Cas looks at him, sure there must be a Christmas card waiting for them in that pile.

When Christopher has changed his clothes, given Albus three treats, and danced in front of the oven for the pie Dean's making for dinner, he grabs both their hands and drags them to the dining room table, patting the seats telling them to sit. Cas catches Dean's eye and grins as they wait for Christopher to return, hearing him mumble under his breath about glitter getting _everywhere_.

As Dean had expected, there is a huge card waiting for them. It's a cut-out Christmas tree on thick green card that is practically all covered in glitter, with pictures of bulbs and other decorations adorning every branch. Christopher's message inside the card is a carefully copied _Merry Christmas_ and an enthusiastic scribble of his name, accompanied by rows and rows of kisses and hugs.

"It's perfect, Christopher. Thank you," Cas says, his fingertips already covered in glitter and obviously not caring at all for the smudge already on his nose.

"Yeah. It's awesome," Dean echoes, earning himself a huge gummy smile. Then Christopher is covering the rest of his artwork with both hands and telling them both not to peek.

Not satisfied that they aren't cheating, Christopher leans across the table making sure they both cover their eyes with their hands. Dean listens to more paper rustling, feeling Christopher prop himself up on his thigh as he kneels up in his chair. Then feels him tugging on his arm.

"You can look now."

Between he and Cas there is a large photo of the three of them, taken when the school had asked for pictures for their Christmas family wall. Christopher is sat between them on the couch, Dean's arm is slung around Cas' shoulders, and all three of them are smiling as though they couldn't be happier. It's a beautiful photo, taken by Josh when he got his new cellphone. Dean's glad they got to bring it home since he'd accidentally deleted the original picture from his phone when Josh had sent it over.

But what is bringing a tear to Dean's eye is the embellishments on the photo to make it into this gift. The kids have made mock photo frames from paper and card, decorating them with just about everything imaginable. And at the bottom, dead center, just beneath where they and Christopher are sat, he's written the words _my family_ in the most careful of handwriting with a heart either side.

It even has a little stand to hold it up, Dean realizes, when Christopher leans across the table and shows them the flap at the back. It's a little crooked, they'll be getting glitter out of everything for _weeks_ , yet Dean's heart couldn't be bigger. Cas clearly feels the same for the brightness in his eyes, and Dean reaches across the table to hold his hand for it.

"Thank you for our gift," Cas says softly, his voice suspiciously cracking enough for Dean to squeeze his hand.

Christopher tucks into Dean's side when he throws an arm around his shoulders, and makes a point of getting down to charge around the table to hug Cas as well. Then continues on a loop around the table so he can pet Albus before climbing back into his chair and excitedly showing them all his other art.

***


	5. Christmas Eve

It's Christmas Eve, and, Dean thinks, he's earned this brief sit down after being on the go for most of the afternoon. Everything he can possibly get ready for tomorrow's meal is currently either in the oven, ready in the fridge, or in the various Tupperware tubs that seem to have taken over the kitchen.

Christopher is tucked up on the end of the couch between Sam and Eileen, who he is proudly showing some of his artwork collection, beaming and blushing for every word of praise he receives. He's in his new Christmas pajamas, so excited by all the company and attention, and the prospect of all tomorrow will bring, that when he'd unwrapped the parcel containing Batman pajamas, slippers, and robe he'd almost tripped over Albus in his hurry to thank Mary for his gift.

Mom hasn't taken her eyes off Christopher since they arrived, Dean's sure of it. She's at the other end of the couch with this smile on her face that seems part wistful, and part pleased. Christopher had tucked himself behind Cas and Dean for all of five minutes when they'd got here, then forgot all about being shy. Dean is waiting for a comment from Mom any time soon about how like _him_ Christopher is, and is braced for all kinds of awkwardness for it. Cas is a steady anchor by his side as though he can read his thoughts.

"So. What time is bedtime around here?" Sam asks, with a pointed look at Christopher when he tries to hide his yawn.

" _Never_ ," Christopher declares, grabbing Sam's hand to draw his attention back to the painting he's showing them.

"Well. Actually, pretty soon," Dean says, reaching out to grab his phone to check the time.

Christopher all but shrinks back behind Sam and Eileen as though that alone will hide him, shaking his head adamantly when Cas calls for him to say goodnight. Dean squeezes his hand and offers up a small smile when Cas looks, nodding to the parcel at the top of the pile beneath the tree.

"Christopher. I'll do you a deal. Okay, Buddy?"

Christopher looks up at Dean with squinty suspicion that is _absolutely_ the result of spending time with Cas. "Okay?"

"I'm gonna make us some hot chocolate—"

"With the little snowflake marshmallows?"

"With the little snowflake marshmallows," Dean agrees. "Then you can say goodnight to everyone, and the three of us can go upstairs for a little bit."

"I can have hot chocolate in _bed_?"

"Only if you promise to brush your teeth afterward," Cas tells him, to which Christopher nods wide-eyed and enthusiastically.

"Anyone else want hot chocolate while I'm making it?" Dean offers as he stands making a point to speak directly to Eileen, and Cas joining him immediately to help take out the plates from snacks they had earlier.

"Sounds good," Sam calls out as Eileen nudges into his side.

By the time the hot chocolate is ready, and Sam has skidded out to join him in the kitchen to finish pouring the hot chocolate for the rest of them, Dean has checked everything over for the morning and finally lets himself think he is ready. He piles up a tray with hot chocolate for he, Cas, and Christopher, carrying it through as Christopher takes it as his cue to say goodnight.

"What's that?" Christopher asks as the three of them climb the stairs, tapping at the gift Cas has lodged in the crook of his arm.

"It is a tradition," Cas replies, catching Dean's eye as they climb. "One present to open on Christmas Eve before bed."

" _Seriously_?"

"Of course."

Dean snorts with laughter as Christopher charges past him to race to his bedroom first, already pulling back the covers on his bed and climbing in before they catch him up. It's a tight squeeze, with Christopher propped up on his pillows and Dean and Cas perched either side of him on the edges of the bed. But they huddle together comfortably enough, with Christopher's night lamp casting star-shaped shadows up the walls making the room cosy, sipping at their hot chocolate and complaining that it's still too warm.

"Do you get a special present on Christmas Eve too?" Christopher asks, his fingers toying with the gift paper on his present as though he's itching to open it.

Cas gives Dean a _look_ over the top of Christopher's head that makes the tips of his ears feel like they are on fire. It leaves him with his mouth gaping open, unable to form a single word. Watching Cas' smug smile grow wider before he answers.

"Perhaps. But this is the start of a tradition for _you_."

Christopher's hand flattens against the parcel, his fingers wrapping around the edge of it. "Is it 'cos my parents are on the tree now?"

"A little," Dean admits, ruffling Christopher's hair. "But also because… this is _our_ first Christmas together. We want you to be happy here. For Christmas."

"So… next year. Do I get _two_ presents on Christmas Eve?" Christopher asks, and Dean's so excited about the idea of many more Christmases that he has to leave it up to Cas to answer Christopher's logic.

"Well. I suppose we will have to see what happens next year."

"Can I open my present now?" Christopher asks, pushing his cup back on to the tray that Dean then lowers to the floor.

The gift is a simple one, a book of new bedtime stories. They took hours choosing which gift to give him, first thinking of the piles of art material currently waiting under the Christmas tree, then the action figurines and toy cars that Dean's spent hours reliving his childhood choosing. Dragging Cas from toy store to toy store with a look of joyful bemusement for every time Dean squeezed his hand in excitement pointing something out.

Dean can even admit that part of the joy of shopping this year is the chance to get Christopher everything _he_ wanted as a kid but could never have. But the book seemed the best choice for making him sleepy on Christmas Eve instead of riled up for playing with something new. Dean can barely remember Mom reading him stories even though she tells him she did, but at least he gets to experience it now, here with Cas and Christopher.

Dean perches at the foot of the bed as they tuck Christopher in after he's brushed his teeth, listening as Cas begins to read. Smiling for the family he's made for himself before him, still sometimes not believing his luck.

***


	6. Christmas Morning

There is gift wrap everywhere. Their floor is a flurry of Christmas motifs, with presents strewn in every direction Dean looks. Mom is perched on the end of the couch clutching on to her cup of coffee like it's a lifeline, and Cas' hair is even more on end than it usually is.

Both Sam and Eileen are cross-legged and eagerly leaning forward for every present Christopher opens, and Albus has wisely retreated to the newly-made space beneath the Christmas tree with his new bone. It's utter chaos, with Christopher cheering louder with excitement for every gift — whether it's his or not — and Dean doesn't think he's ever been this pleased to see so much mess.

Dean pushes Cas' coffee into his hand withholding the present he was about to open until he takes a sip. Cas grins at him over the cup, nodding to Christopher so Dean knows to turn, looking just in time to see him crashing an X-Wing into Sam's knee, and Sam pretending to yelp for it.

"I need to get a picture of this," Mary says, reaching for the nearest phone she can get to and asking them all to pose. They all huddle closer on the floor so she can get in Christopher, Dean, Cas, Sam, and Eileen, all still in their pajamas and looking at various stages of awake.

"Send me it," Dean tells her, feeling like he might just share it with everyone he knows. If Cas doesn't beat him to it of course, already up on his knees and crawling towards Mom so he can remind her how to use Bluetooth.

Cas has _spoiled_ him, Dean thinks, looking at his stack of presents not knowing where to start. He knows there are a couple more hidden up in their bedroom that are definitely not suitable to be opened in their current company, and smiles at the thought of the _second_ Christmas that will take place behind closed doors when they are alone.

Looking at the almost-permanent grin on Christopher's face as he turns from gift to gift not knowing what to open next, and the humble smile on Cas' face as he carefully looks through each of his gifts, leaves Dean feeling like at least, in this moment, he might just have got everything right. He lets himself watch the scene in front of him for a few more minutes, then drains his coffee and moves to get to his feet.

"What time are Jody and everyone getting here?" Sam asks, balling up some of the gift paper Eileen hands him and dropping it down by his knee.

"Said they'd be heading over for about one," Dean replies, looking down when Cas' hand squeezes firmly around his leg telling him he isn't going anywhere.

Jody, Donna, Claire, and Alex drove down yesterday, booked themselves in to some fancy hotel nearby for a couple of nights as a Christmas treat for them all. Dean had tried to make arrangements for all of them to stay at his and Cas', and even though their house is already full he still feels guilty that they couldn't all cram in. Though he intends to make up for it with a dinner to end all Christmas dinners.

"Where are you going?"

Dean covers the hand pressed to his thigh to stop him from getting up, smiling back at Cas. "We need to clear some of this up. And make breakfast."

"Both of which are things that the rest of us can do."

"But I—"

"Have spent _days_ preparing us delicious food, and will spend at least a couple more hours doing the same today," Cas finishes for him, leaning in for a kiss before getting up, and gripping his shoulders as he stands behind. "You can rest."

"Well. I can't just sit here," Dean says, even as he leans back against Cas' legs and looks up at him.

"Sure you can," Sam says, holding out a hand for Christopher as he jumps up then charges across the small space between them to deposit himself in Dean's lap. "Even we can't mess up pancakes without your supervision. Keep Mom company."

Mom shrugs easily, far too sleepy to even pretend to protest. Dean watches as Sam stands and pulls Eileen to her feet, and Albus comes trotting towards them in search of food.

"You will rest," Cas insists, leaning down to kiss him, then dropping a kiss on the back of Christopher's head.

Dean wraps his arms around Christopher's waist, smiles at Mary's sleepy yawn, and listens to the noise of Sam, Eileen, and Cas descending on the kitchen. He hides his own yawn behind Christopher's shoulder, smiling when he reaches back to pat his head.

It's barely seven in the morning, and a quick glimpse out the window for the reminder of how cold it is would make Dean normally consider going back to bed. But this morning is perfect, he has everything around him he could ever want, and couldn't bear to miss a moment of it. Dean smiles for Mary holding up the phone to take another picture, squeezing Christopher tight.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... we are (probably) done with Getting Domestic!
> 
> This started out as a Christmas gift for Desirae and Mummabro last year and turned into this multi-part series in a 'verse I've really loved writing. There aren't a lot of people that have followed this from the beginning, so writing this has always felt like I've been doing it kind of secretly for a small group of friends. It's been a lot of fun sharing this with you, I'm sure we'd all love to live in this neighbourhood, and I hope whatever canon ending is in store for these beloved characters is just as happy! Thank you to everyone who has followed this throughout, and thank you especially to dmsilvis for her cheerleading and beautiful art.
> 
> <3


End file.
